


Six A.M.

by strawberryriver



Series: Adventures in an Owl Cafe [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryriver/pseuds/strawberryriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto drags Akaashi out to an "owl cafe" at six A.M. and Akaashi tries to evaluate his life choices. </p><p>-------</p><p>Requested by anon on tumblr!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six A.M.

Akaashi was usually fine with agreeing to Bokuto’s weird ideas. They were mostly harmless so long as Kuroo wasn’t involved, and it was easier to go along with them than navigate the waters of dejection. Plus they usually had fun together, though Akaashi was convinced that Bokuto could make anything fun if he tried hard enough.

Unfortunately for Akaashi, Bokuto was also an early riser. Akaashi himself preferred to sleep, it took him longer to fall asleep at night and if allowed he would sleep. Bokuto tried to respect that, bless him, but he was too easily excited and frequently planned things for as early as possible, so they would happen as soon as possible. He hated waiting. 

Which led them to situations like today.

This morning.

Six A.M.

“Keiji it’s an owl café.”

Akaashi resisted the urge to sigh. When Bokuto had forced him into bed at ten P.M. last night because there was a “super special and secret” date tomorrow, he wasn’t expecting this. He didn’t know _what_ to expect, honestly, but it definitely wasn’t this.

“Owl cafes are not real, Koutarou.” Akaashi said, as gently and as firmly as he could manage. They were taking the train, though Bokuto refused to tell him what stop they were getting off at. It couldn’t be anywhere in the city center, and the farther they went out the more worried Akaashi became.

“No, it’s totally real! Totally real and it’s gonna be so cool! Kuroo said so!” Bokuto paced the nearly empty train car, too excited to sit down. Akaashi suppressed a groan. Of course Kuroo had his hand in this.

“Kuroo-san may have been playing a prank.” If this was a prank Akaashi was going to personally hunt him down for it. It was far too early for pranks. 

“No! No it’s not a prank! You’ll see, Keiji.” Bokuto bounced on his heels, he was more amped up than he usually was but Akaashi wrote it off as over-excitement about the idea of holding owls. Which was definitely not happening. Because owl cafes _are not a thing._

Akaashi allowed Bokuto to lead him out of the station, resisting the urge to again question where they were going. They were definitely outside of the city center and dawn was barely breaking over the trees and residential buildings. Bokuto chattered cheerfully, far too awake for this hour and again Akaashi noted the nerves in his voice. Unable to focus on the actual words themselves, he focused on the way they wavered; a quiver that meant Bokuto was unsure of himself or something he was doing. It worried Akaashi for more than one reason. 

He didn’t have much time to overthink Bokuto’s speech pattern, they were soon approaching the wide gates of the city zoo. When Akaashi realized their goal he quickly put the pieces together and turned to chastise Bokuto. This early it was unlikely that the zoo was even _open_ let alone housing an owl cafe.

“Koutarou, this is not an owl café.”

“No, look, owls, Keiji.” Bokuto said, gesturing to an advertisement about the new Birds of Prey exhibit. 

“This is a zoo.” Akaashi resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. He was so tired. It was so early. 

“We might get to pet them!” Bokuto wasn't listening. 

“We will most certainly _not_ get to pet them.” Akaashi’s said. “And besides, it’s not even-” Akaashi was cut short when Bokuto grabbed his hand and pulled them both forward, waving to a figure by the gate. 

“Hey hey hey!! You’re the person Kuroo told me about, right?” Bokuto bounced on his heels as he spoke, gripping Akaashi’s hand tightly. 

“I am, I’m in charge of our bird sanctuary. You’re just in time for the morning feeding.” The keeper led them into the zoo despite it being clearly closed like Akaashi assumed. He followed wordlessly behind Bokuto, still trying to piece this new information together. Originally he assumed Kuroo had played a prank on Bokuto, tricking him into going to the zoo at the crack of dawn for a fictional owl cafe. Yet here they were, being led by a keeper to the bird sanctuary and while Akaashi doubted there would be a cafe there, there would be owls and he was lying if he said that wasn’t very exciting to think about. 

As they approached the sanctuary Bokuto’s questions slowed and eventually stopped without prompting from Akaashi. They waited patiently while the keeper explained which owls might still be awake and moving around, and what they usually did in the morning. Akaashi was again surprised when he was given a pair of heavy duty gloves that extended to the elbow. Were they actually going to hold owls? Was this allowed? What had Kuroo done to get this? 

Inside the sanctuary was mostly quiet and it didn’t take long for the few breeds of owl that were still awake to come for the mice the keeper brought with them. One owl was passed off to Akaashi’s arm and he marveled at how beautiful it was up close, even after he watched it devour a mouse whole. He gently stroked its feathers with his fingers, admiring how soft and patient it was. After a few long seconds of silence Akaashi glanced over and found Bokuto staring at him, phone in hand but not in use. Caught, Bokuto grinned widely and snapped a picture, the noise startling the owl into taking off towards the branches. 

“You’re really beautiful, Keiji.” Bokuto almost whispered it, not wanting to disturb the owls. Akaashi’s neck flushed at the direct honesty of his statement, he could never seem to get used to Bokuto so feely complimenting him like that. 

“This is a beautiful place, Koutarou. How did you, or Kuroo…?” 

“Kuroo’s cousin knows a guy! Or something. He probably made it all up but it doesn’t matter does it? We got to hold and feed owls Keiji!” Bokuto’s excitement was palpable and climbing, it wouldn’t be long before he was over excited and the owls would want nothing to do with them. 

“I’ll admit it’s incredible.” Akaashi said, looking to the trees for more owls. 

“H-Hey hey, Keiji.” Bokuto said, voice quieter still. 

“Mm?” Akaashi didn’t look, he was preoccupied with trying to coax a nearby horned owl onto his glove. 

“Keiji, look at me?” The uncertainty in Bokuto’s voice caused Akaashi to turn immediately, however, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he did. Bokuto was holding a box out towards Akaashi with a simple silver band, and Akaashi’s eyes jerked from the box to Bokuto’s face rapidly. 

“Kou-”

“Marry me, Keiji.” Bokuto interrupted, pushing the box forward. “You’re really really pretty, so pretty, and you always listen to me and you’re the greatest!!” Bokuto rambled, obviously getting uncomfortable with the silence from Akaashi. It was cute, and Akaashi reigned in his urge to laugh, right now that would do more harm than good. For Akaashi wasn’t even really a question, of course he would marry Bokuto. Sure he could list every single one of Bokuto’s weaknesses, but he could also list his strengths, his kindness, and it didn’t help that he was _really_ attractive and charming in his own Bokuto way. 

“Of course, Koutarou. Gladly.” Akaashi was swept into a crushing hug by Bokuto’s arms, as his loud hooting definitely frightened away the rest of the owls. Akaashi pulled him into a kiss to quiet him before pulling away to take the ring.

“This was a really great proposal right!” Bokuto said, obviously proud of himself and preening. 

“It was. But it’s not an owl cafe.” Akaashi teased, and Bokuto laughed. 

“No! The cafe’s gotta come later! But...soon later?” Bokuto’s stomach audibly growled then and Akaashi stifled a laugh. He was hungry too, starving, and with the mice gone the owls were no longer interested in them. 

“We can go get breakfast.” Akaashi said, and Bokuto whooped in reply and quickly headed to the door, handing his gloves back to the keeper. Akaashi watched as Bokuto lept ahead towards the station, fingers toying with the new ring around his finger. 

Maybe six A.M. wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on my [tumblr](http://strawberryriver.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/keiji_ebooks)!!
> 
> if you request a pairing/prompt in my ask box i'll probably write it


End file.
